creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DARKNESS - Die Welt
'Das Erwachen in der Finsternis:' „Male sit tibi tenebrarum rex ab initio ad finem sacra ultio cruenta pugna et epicus furor contra mali discipulos Ad perpetuam gloriam lucis furor ira tenax contra iniuriam et ruinam rabies ira tenax Male sit tibi tenebrarum rex cruentus rex“ „Möge es Unheil für dich geben, König der Finsternis, von Beginn deines heiligen Endes Grausame Schlachten und gewaltiger Zorn Gegen die Schüler der Finsternis. Für den ewigen Ruhm des Lichtes die immerwährende rasende Wut gegen Ungerechtigkeit und Verderben die ewige rasende Wut Möge es Unheil für dich geben König der Finsternis, grausamer König. (Ira Tenax – Rhapsody of Fire) '' Irgendwo in einer anderen Welt schwebt eine Plattform mitten im endlosen Nichts. Neun Kreaturen liegen in einem Kreis auf dem Boden, in der Mitte der Formation. Umringt von seltsamen Gebilden, fast schon eingeschlossen und dennoch werden sie beobachtet. Der erste der seine kalten Augen öffnet und seinen Kopf hebt ist der Narr. Der monochrome Alptraum aller Kinder sieht sich verwirrt um, richtet sich langsam auf. Über seinem zotteligen Kopf wirbelt Finsternis in tiefer Schwärze, kein Himmel, nur ein ölig-schimmernde dunkle Masse. Ab und zu öffnen sich ovale Schlitze in der Umgebung, wie ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt. Hinter ihnen kommt ein stechendes rot zum Vorschein. Dann entstehen Ringe, wie kleine Wellen die ein Tropfen schlägt, wenn er in eine Pfütze fällt. Doch sie bleiben bestehen, sodass sich auf ihnen kleine Punkte mit Schweifen bilden. Immer mehr, immer weiter, konzentrisch, bis sie in der Mitte angekommen sind und die Pupille sich öffnet. Ein leises „Was zum Teufel?!“ entfährt der dunklen Kehle. In dem Kreis richtet sich ein weiterer Körper auf. Die junge Frau sieht sich um und stößt einen schrillen Schrei aus, als sie ihren völlig intakten Körper sieht. „Mein Arm…er ist…geheilt. Er besteht aus Fleisch“, stammelt sie und krempelt hektisch ihr Oberteil hoch. Auch die Metallplatten die die Ausbreitungsherde der nekrotisierenden Fasziitis ersetzen sind verschwunden. Unter völliger Verblüffung betastet sie die warme Haut, die den kalten Stahl verdrängt hat. Der Narr dreht sich zur Mutter um und sieht das andere Wesen mit einem Ausdruck an, der Verachtung, Verwirrtheit und Verwunderung ausdrückt. Von dem Schrei geweckt erheben sich nun zwei weitere Kreaturen aus dem Kreis. Es sind der Herrscher mit den verschiedenfarbigen Augen und der Triumphwagen mit der blauen Maske. Der Retter der Kinder steht auf, klopft sich seinen langen Mantel ab und fängt an seine Hände ungläubig zu betrachten. Dann fast er sich ins Gesicht, an seine Augen, die er glaubt verloren zu haben. Als der Herrscher die junge Frau sieht stößt auch er einen verblüfften Schrei aus: „Sunny!“ Die Mutter dreht sich zu ihm um, die anderen beiden Kreaturen sehen unbeteiligt zu. „Sleepless…was…was ist geschehen?“, beginnt sie verwirrt. Während die schwarze Suppe aus den Augenlöchern der blauen Maske tropft, betrachtet der Triumphwagen die Szenerie interessiert. „Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier?“, fragt nun eine weitere Gestalt und richtet sich auf. Die Erwachten drehen sich zur Gerechtigkeit um. Plötzlich steht eine große Gestalt in einem pechschwarzen Anzug neben der kleinen Gruppe. Alle Blicke richten sich auf den Eremiten. Seine Stimme erklingt in ihren Köpfen: „Hallo andere Wesen. Dieser Ort? Wer?“ Trotz der seltsamen Sprache verstehen die Anderen ihn. Die Schlafenden scheinen die überirdische Stimme in ihrem kosmischen Träumen ebenso gehört zu haben. Der Teufel und der Turm erwachen, sehen sich, wie alle, um und bewegen sich auf die Gruppe zu. Eine finstere Miene legt sich über einige Gesichter, als sie den Teufel erblicken. Die Spannung in der Gruppe wächst merklich und erst jetzt realisieren die Kreaturen, dass sie sich in der Gegenwart von Feinden befinden. Blitzartig weichen die grausamen Wesen auseinander und stellen sich in einem Kreis auf. Lauernd, bereit zu töten wandern ihre Augen umher, jeden der Anderen analysierend. Laughing Jack steht allein, rechts in kleinem Abstand Sunny und Sleepless, Vergo daneben, doch etwas allein, Eyeless Jack und Slenderman ruhig aber aufmerksam, danach Something Worse und mit Jeff the Killer schließt sich der Kreis. Unisono rufen sie: „Wie zum Teufel kann das sein?!“ Die Stimmen überschlagen sich. Der Herrscher schreit den Teufel an: „Warum bist du nicht tot?!“ Schnell werden Waffen gezückt. Messer und ein Skalpell blitzen auf, Krallen werden erhoben, spitze Tentakel gehen in Position, eine Kugel aus lilafarbenem Licht erscheint in der Hand des Teufels. Und mitten in der angespannten Ruhe ertönt ein sarkastisches Klatschen. Unruhig wandern die Augen umher. Hinter dem Kreis steht eine weitere Kreatur: Der Mond. „Sehr gut. Zerfleischt euch gegenseitig.“, beginnt er mit spürbarer Verachtung für die anderen in seiner Stimme, „dann haben wir gar keine Chance mehr hier heraus zu kommen. Er wird noch leichteres Spiel haben.“ Langsam lösen sich die Wesen und drehen sich zum Mond um. „Du bist dieser Penner der mir mein Messer weggenommen hat! Ich hab dich getötet, wie kannst du noch am Leben sein?“, kreischt Jeff. „Ich habe mich mit meinen künstlerischen Fähigkeiten selbst wieder zusammengesetzt und regeneriert.“, entgegnet Deimos dem lächelnden Killer spöttisch. Wieder ertönt die kosmische Stimme in den Köpfen: „Du weist! Erzähle! Wir müssen wissen!“ Dann erhebt auch Worse seine donnernde Stimme: „Du weißt was hier vorgeht? Sprich oder ich werde dich gnadenlos töten!“ „Nein, wirst du nicht.“, entgegnete der Mond gelassen. „Habt ihr euch schon mal gefragt, wie ihr hier hergekommen seid? Was ist das letzte, an das ihr euch erinnern könnt? Habt ihr Intelligenzbestien schon mal daran gedacht, Gemeinsamkeiten herauszufinden?“ Die Gefangenen scheinen zu verstehen, was der seltsame junge Mann meint. Die Schultern senken sich, die Kampfpositionen lösen sich auf, die Waffen verschwinden wieder in den Taschen. Der hasserfüllte Blick im schwarz-weißen Gesicht des Narren und im vernarbten Gesicht des Teufels bleibt und fixiert den arroganten Künstler. Und dann, nach und nach, erhellen sich die Gesichter der neun Gestalten zu einem Ausdruck der Erinnerung an die finsteren Geschehnisse. Stille kehrt auf der unirdischen Plattform in der seltsamen Welt der Dunkelheit ein und alles was die Gefangen noch vernehmen, ist das Säuseln und Heulen eines finsteren Windes. Doch so sehr er auch faucht, keine Böe erfasst die Kreaturen. Ja, überhaupt, scheint es hier in der Welt mit dem verwirbelten Himmel keinen Wind zu geben, keine Luft, keine erfrischende Briese die sanft um das Gesicht weht und kein Orkan, der droht die kleinen Figuren von dem Runden steinernen Schachbrett zu fegen. Die Mutter beginnt als erste zu sprechen. Langsam öffnet sie den Mund und leise, fast gehauchte, Wörter fallen heraus: „Ich habe es gesehen…ein schwarzes Wesen.“ Sleepless fährt fort, dann Vergo, der Slenderman und selbst Eyeless Jack spricht: „Es lauerte in den Schatten und in meinem Freund. Und selbst in mir.“ „Es stand plötzlich hinter mir. Diese glühenden roten Augen mit den Kreisen.“ „Hat mich gefunden. Verwirrte meinen Geist. Besiegt.“ „Mein Bruder tauchte auf. Er hat mich getäuscht.“ Jetzt lösen sich auch Laughing Jack und Something Worse aus ihrer wutentbrannten Versteinerung. Der Junge mit den dunklen Augenringen brummt verächtlich: „Zugegeben: Auch ich erinnere mich. Er hat mich mit meinen eigenen Fähigkeiten geschlagen. Er hat mich, MICH, einen Gott, zum Narren gehalten.“ Der Narr sieht das junge Wesen böse funkelnd an: „Es hat mich um einen Mord betrogen. Es hat mich eingesperrt! Es hat mich gedemütigt!“ Erst als die rasende Wut des dämonischen Gottes und des Narren und die Verwirrung abgeklungen sind, sehen die Wesen den Künstler an. Dieser sitzt im mit gekreuzten Beinen auf einem kleinen Stein. „Hey Loki!“, ruft die Gerechtigkeit durch die weiße Maske, die sich seinen Bewegungen anpasst, „Was ist mit dir? Du musst dieses Wesen, unseren Peiniger, doch auch getroffen haben, wenn du so viel über ihn weißt.“ Die Nase in Richtung des rot-schwarz gefleckten Ölfilms, der den Himmel ziert, gereckt, lächelt der junge Mann den makabren Moderator an. Sein Blick ist durchdringend, hämisch und arrogant. „Tatsächlich hab auch ich ihn getroffen, das hast du gut erkannt, Jamie Oliver.“, entgegnet Deimos höhnisch, „aber im Gegensatz zu euch, hab ich meine Zeit nicht dafür verschwendet harmlose Leute zu töten. Während ihr den Trieben nachgegangen seid, die er euch eingepflanzt hat, konnte ich meinen Bruder, der diese äußerst primitiven Verhaltensweise von ihm geerbt hat, ausschalten und mich somit auf meine Kunst fokussieren.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er leiser und unsicher hinzu: „Und Informationen sammeln…“ Jetzt ergreift auch der Herrscher das Wort. Ruhig und neutral versucht er die Kontrolle über die Situation zu gewinnen: „Also wie es scheint stecken wir alle zusammen in der Scheiße. Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl, als zusammen zu arbeiten und,“ er nickt widerwillig in die Richtung des Künstlers, der die Szene immer noch belustigt beobachtet, „dem da zu hören, was er zu sagen hat.“ Plötzlich steht die riesenhafte Kreatur vor dem jungen Künstler. Von den Teleportationsfähigkeiten des Slendermans verblüfft weicht der Mond zurück. „Sprich. Teile Informationen. Wir hören und folgen.“ Widerwillig zustimmendes Gemurmel kommt von den anderen. Nach und nach versammeln sich die Kreaturen um Deimos herum und er beginnt zu erzählen, wie ein weiser alter Mann. „Vermutlich seid ihr, genau wie ich, ein Produkt dieses Wesens, das uns hier her gebracht hat. Es ist ein sehr altes und sehr mächtiges Wesen.“ „EIN GOTT?!“, platzt es zornig kreischend aus dem teuflischen Wesen heraus. Nach und nach verhallt das Echo des lauten Ausrufs. Nicht wie ein echtes Geräusch, laut und schallend, die Finsternis scheint in auf dieser Plattform alles zu verschlucken und zu dämpfen, sondern wie ein Widerhall der Worte in den Köpfen der Verdammten. Stille kehrt in der finstertranszendenten Welt ein. Unheilvolles Schweigen breitet sich über den Kreaturen und immer weiter über die Plattform aus. Einzig der Junge, in dessen Körper der Teufel wohnt, steht da, mit geballten Fäusten und vor Wut schnaubend. „Halt dein Maul, du Windbeutel.“, entgegnet ihm Deimos in seinem typisch überheblichen Tonfall, „Du wurdest auch von ihm besiegt.“ Als Something Worse endlich nachgibt und sich, wenn auch nur schwer, beruhigt, fährt der Künstler fort: „Fangen wir mal von vorne an. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass im 1800 Jahrhundert ein Engel einem Kind einen Spielgefährten geschenkte. Einen lustigen Clown, der sich mit dem Kind zusammen veränderte. Nach und nach wurde der Junge zu einem psychopathischen, sadistischen Mörder und dasselbe geschah mit seinem Freund. Aber…diese Entwicklung war nicht im Geringsten zufällig. Der Engel war kein Helfer, sondern ein Monster. Es war DARKNESS.“ Bei diesem Namen zucken ausnahmslos alle Anwesenden zusammen. Schmerz und Erinnerung durch zucken die gefangen Körper. „Er hat alles in die richtige Richtung gelenkt, um aus dem Kind einen Psychopathen und aus dem Freund ein blutrünstiges, brutales, durch und durch böses Wesen zu machen.“ Alle Augen sind auf den Narren gerichtet. Dann beginnt er emotionslos zu sprechen: „Es…es hat mir alles gesagt, bevor es mich in meine Box gesperrt hat. Ich war nur eine Art Experiment. Er hat alles um mich herum manipuliert: Isaac und seine Eltern, die Situationen und selbst mich.“ Jetzt verstehen auch die anderen Opfer des dunklen Wesens. Sleepless meldet sich zu Wort: „Es hat auch mir gesagt, was es getan hat. Es hat diese verdammten Bastarde dazu gebracht, mich zu einem Monster zu machen. Es hat dafür gesorgt, dass das Beptus Virus hergestellt und ich damit infiziert wurde.“ Immer häufiger hört man jetzt ein trockenes, ängstliches Schlucken. „Es hat meine Mutter dazu gebracht mich im dunklen Keller, in seinem Reich, ein zu sperren und mich zu foltern.“, bricht es aus der Gerechtigkeit heraus. Tränen fallen auf den schwarzen Anzug und die rote Krawatte. „Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht, mich dazu gebracht Planeten zu vernichten, andere Kreaturen zu versklaven und hat mich dann einfach zurückgelassen.“, schnaubt der Teufel mit den dunklen Augenringen. Eine traurige Gewissheit breitet sich unter den Anwesenden aus. Es ist die Vorstellung eines unbarmherzigen, ja eines bösen Gottes, die schlagartig und mit erschreckender Gewissheit, Realität geworden ist. Die armen Wesen, betrogen um ihr Leben, wie Marionetten, verstehen, dass sie nichts als Bauern in einem diabolischen Schachspiel sind. Reue tritt in die müden Gesichter. Es ist der Triumphwagen der als erster das Schweigen bricht, das Ausspricht, was alle gerade denken. Die schwarze Flüssigkeit die aus seiner Maske tropft, wirkt in der apokalyptischen Realität, wie Tränen, schwarz vor Sorge und Angst. Mit brüchiger Stimme sagt er: „Ihr seht. Wir haben keine Chance.“ '''Das Rätsel der Zeit:' “Every day I'm lost and found Torn and beaten to the ground Like a poison tear that falls without a sound -crying poison tears Every time I fall again A paradox that has no end Like a vortex turning circles in the sand -crying poison tears” “Jeden Tag bin ich verloren und gefunden, zerrissen und niedergeschlagen, wie eine Giftträne, die ohne ein Geräusch fällt Gifttränen weinend. Jedes Mal wenn ich wieder falle ein Paradoxon, das kein Ende hat, wie ein Wirbel der Kreise in den Sand dreht Gifttränen weinend.“ (Poison Tears – Elvenking) „Wir waren alle nur Experimente, Versuche, Spielzeug für ihn. Wege seine Grausamkeit in die Welt hinaus zu tragen.“, scharf ergreift der Mond das Wort nun wieder. Gebrochen und resigniert auf dieser Plattform mitten im Nichts zu überleben, starren die gefangenen Mörder vor sich hin. Die Verzweiflung in ihnen verzehrt sie langsam, es ist ein Gefühl das sie seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wiederfühlen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Es ist jenes Gefühl, dass sie verspürten, als das schwarze, groteske, finstere, diabolische, böse Wesen sie zu dem machte, was sie lange Zeit waren: Mörder, Killer, Wahnsinnige, Psychopathen. Der Künstler blickt stumm in die Runde, zögert und sagt dann: „Es…gibt vielleicht eine Lösung.“ Ungläubig erheben sich die Köpfe, starren den Künstler entgeistert an. „Ich habe Blut von einigen euch, nunja, gehabt. Ebenso konnte ich einem Mädchen Blut abnehmen, dass durch meine Kunstwerke psychische Schäden erlitten, gleichzeitig aber besondere Kräfte bekommen hat. Sie kann in eine Zwischendimension wechseln und sich so durch zB. Wände bewegen. Verwende ich das Blut für meine Kunst, kann ich bestimmten Gegenständen bestimmte Eigenschaften hinzufügen. Ich konnte so in andere Dimensionen gehen und mich dort von DARKNESS verstecken.“ „Unser Blut?“, faucht Laughing Jack. „Nun nicht von euch allen. Zum Beispiel konnte ich dem da,“ er sieht zum Herrscher, „die Fähigkeit nehmen mich wahrzunehmen. Ich habe eine kleine Figur aus Lehm gemacht, ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes in der Puppe versiegelt und dann seine Augen ausradiert.“ Ungläubig und wütend zugleich sieht Sleepless Deimos an. „Ich kenn dich nicht! Hab dich nie gesehen! Was redest du hier für eine Scheiße zusammen!“, schreit der Mann mit den verschiedenen Augen. Blitzschnell zückt er ein Skalpell und hält es seinem Kontrahenten an die Halsschlagader. „Sag das noch einmal und ich schlitz dich auf, du Bastard!“ Doch selbst jetzt, während er bedroht wird, bleibt Deimos arrogant wie immer: „Interessant. Du hast vermutlich keine Ahnung davon, dass mein Bruder dich schon einmal fast ermordet und sich an dir Gütlich getan hätte.“ Die Gerechtigkeit steht hinter Sleepless und zieht ihn vorsichtig vom Mond weg. „Lass das! Wir kommen hier sonst nie heraus.“ Nach langem Schweigen, erklingt wieder die Stimme des schlanken Riesen: „Hast ihn beinahe getötet. Doch keine Erinnerung. Wie kann das sein?“ Auch das immer lächelnde Fratzengesicht meldet sich jetzt zu Wort: „Dieses Ding. Es hat etwas zu mir gesagt, bevor es mich hier hergebracht hat. Ich kann mich nicht recht erinnern.“ Er fasst sich an die bleiche, lederne Haut an der Stirn, versucht sich krampfhaft die schrecklichen Bilder wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. „Da waren Risse und ich konnte hier her sehen, konnte euch sehen. DARKNESS sagte, ich hätte sie euch schon einmal getroffen beziehungsweise ein anderes Ich.“ Jeffs Worte hallen wie ohrenbetäubendes Echo durch die Köpfe der Protagonisten. „Ein anderes Ich.“ Eine Weile stehen sie nur so da, in Mitten des endlosen und leeren Chaos, und denken. „Wie dem auch sein,“ räuspert sich der Künstler, „Es gibt einen Weg hier heraus. Allerdings müsst ihr mir dafür euer Blut und euer Vertrauen schenken. Und ihr müsst auf jegliche Veränderung achten. Sobald ihr Visionen habt oder Halluzinationen bekommt oder irgendetwas Sonderbares bemerkt, müsst ihr Alarm schlagen!“ Einige widerwillig, andere hoffnungsvoll geben nach und fügen sich den Anweisungen. Als das benötigte Blut in den Ampullen gesammelt ist und der Künstler zu malen beginnt, schweben die Worte immer noch in den neun Köpfen. Es sind Minuten oder gar Stunden, Tage vergangen, als die Mutter plötzlich ihr Haupt hebt. Sie blickt ihren Freund Sleepless an, dann Jeff, dann den Deimos. Langsam erhebt sie sich und stellt sich hinter den Künstler, der ununterbrochen malt. Seltsame Zeichen, Symbole, Muster, Kreise zieren den ungewöhnlichen Boden. Auf dem organischen Stein, scheinen die Zeichen zu leben, sich zu bewegen und strahlen eine unheilige Kraft aus. „Verzeihung. Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen. Du scheinst am besten über dieses Ding Bescheid zu wissen und kennst offenbar auch uns ganz gut.“, sagt sie leise. Mitten in einem von vielen Strichen hält der Angesprochene. „Was gibt es?“ „Ich habe über die Worte nachgedacht, du weißt schon: Ein anderes ich. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sleepless, Jeff und du, offensichtlich, Brüder hattet. Kann es sein das diese uns kennen?“ Die anderen dunklen Charaktere haben die Szene beobachtet, aufmerksam gelauscht und sehen jetzt den Künstler an. Er sitzt einfach nur da, eingefroren in seiner Bewegung, die Augen geschlossen. Fast könnte man meinen, seine Konzentration und das angestrengte Denken bei ihm sehen. „Du meinst, dass andere Persönlichkeiten die irgendwie mit uns in Verbindung stehen, die Antwort auf die Frage sind, warum ausgerechnet wir hier sind?“, fragt die Gerechtigkeit. Der Triumphwagen, der sonst immer still war, löst sich aus seiner Starre: „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Diese Leute müssten dann auch hier sein oder parallel zu uns irgendwo anders, aber einige sind tot oder, als zweite Persönlichkeit, hier.“ Wie eine Explosion platzt es aus Deimos heraus: „PARALLEL!“ Er springt auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ein wilder Mix aus Adrenalin, Wahnsinn, wissenschaftlicher Genialität und schierem Entsetzen. „Natürlich! Es ist so offensichtlich!“ Mehrere rufen: „Was? Erkläre es uns!“ Der Slenderman scheint verstanden zu haben, wendet dennoch seinen gesichtslosen Kopf in Richtung von Deimos, als wollte er zuhören. „Konstanten und Variablen!“, ruft er. Jetzt ist die Verwirrung komplett. „Jetzt sag schon, sonst bist du dran.“, zischt Laughing Jack, langsam mit seinen Krallen winkend. „Wir sind Konstanten! Ich habe mich komplett getäuscht. Dieses Wesen ist nicht etwa eine Kreatur wie wir, Opfer einer unreinen Macht, es ist nicht etwa der Teufel, nein, es ist etwas ganz anderes: Es ist Gott! Es hat alles erschaffen.“ „WAS?!“, kommt es von allen acht unisono. „Versteht ihr Kleingeister das nicht?!“, keift das Genie etwas verzweifelt, dass keiner der Anwesenden Killern dem komplexen Gedankengang folgen kann, „Passt auf!“ Wie ein wahnsinniger Professor beginnt er zu erklären, seine Stimme wird immer schneller und furioser, überschlägt sich fast: „Es gibt nicht nur einen Haufen anderer Dimensionen, es gibt auch eine Vielzahl Parallelwelten: Welten die unserer oder besser euren, ähnlich sind, aber eben nicht gleich. Wir haben einige Kopien von uns getroffen, uns mit ihnen verbündet oder sie getötet, aber dies waren lediglich Variablen, Entwicklungen, Versionen, Kopien der Konstanten, der ursprünglichen Versionen. Bestimmte Ereignisse waren vorprogrammiert, ein Einfallspinsel und Gläubiger oder Fatalist würde sagen „Schicksal“, aber schaut man genauer hin, so ist es einfachste Logik, vielleicht etwas Philosophie und Wissenschaft.“ Der junge Mann hält inne, atmet durch, um neuen Sauerstoff zu tanken. „Das bedeutet, die Versionen von uns, die wir getroffen haben, jeder in seiner eigenen Welt, waren nur Illusionen?“, fragt Vergo. „Keine Illusionen. Reale Personen, aber nicht die Originale.“, erklärt der Schlanke telepathisch. Unmerklich nickt er dem Mond zu, als suche er die Bestätigung seiner These. Nun erhebt der Herrscher seine Stimme: „Was heißt „Original“? Variablen? Konstanten? Ich weiß genau, dass ich Sunny kenne und das schon seit langem! Ich weiß, dass ich gegen Something Worse gekämpft hab und er hat sie getötet. Dieser Teufel hat auch Jeff getötet“ Er sieht zu Sunny herüber, dann fährt er stotternd fort: „Aber dieser Junge…Nadezha, er hat ihn getötet.“ Wütend fährt der Teufel hoch, baut sich bedrohlich über dem Herrscher auf. Dieser weicht eingeschüchtert, jedoch ohne Angst, zurück. „Ich habe deine niederen kleinen Freunde schon einmal ausgelöscht, habe diesen Planeten voll von wertlosen Maden schon einmal fast ausgerottet und hier ist niemand der dich retten könnte!“, donnert Something Worse. „Und doch stehen sie hier.“, sagt der schlaue Künstler. Er ist ruhig und doch weiß er, wie sehr er damit den Teufel reizt. Schnaubend dreht dieser sich um, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen kann, fragt die Mutter: „Aber wenn es Wissenschaft ist, wie kann dieses Wesen dann Gott sein?“ Sowie das letzte monotone Wort ihre Kehle verlässt und in der dystopischen Weite verklingt, fängt sämtliche Materie an zu vibrieren. Ein dunkles, kaum spürbares und doch deutlich vorhandenes Summen erfüllt die gefangenen Monster. Es ist als wäre es eine unterbewusste Warnung und es erfüllt die, die es hören mit einer schrecklichen Vorahnung und einer tiefverwurzelten Furcht. Panisch schauen sich die Wesen um, sehen in den roten Horizont der sie wie eine weite Sphäre umgibt. Ruckartig schaut Deimos hin und her, sieht wie sich immer schneller immer mehr große, kreisdurchzogene Augen öffnen. Ein leises und verlorenes „Verdammt.“ entfährt ihm. „Was passiert hier?“, kreischt der schwarz-weiße Clown. Die Angst steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Resigniert, ja verzweifelt lachend, entgegnet der Künstler: „Er kommt. Nun da wir wissen, wer er ist, stellen wir die größte Gefahr für ihn dar. Warum auch immer er uns hier versammelt hat, er hat es geplant. Und das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.“ Kurz friert er ein, überlegt, wühlt dann in den tiefen Taschen seines Mantels und zieht Spritzen heraus. Mit der anderen Hand reist er etwas Stoff von seiner Kleidung ab. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, uns bleiben noch. Ich brauche von euch allen etwas Blut, um ein Portal zu erschaffen. Das könnte die einzige Möglichkeit sein von hier zu verschwinden.“ Deimos wirft die Spritzen den anderen zu, die sofort anfangen Blut aus ihren Armen abzunehmen. Zur Mutter gewandt erklärt er: „Dieses Wesen hat nicht nur die Welt geschaffen und nicht nur das Universum, sondern alles. Die Zeit und den Raum selbst. Alles besteht aus Konstanten, also festgelegten Ereignissen und Abfolgen, und Variablen, Scheidewege, an denen sich die Konstanten in verschiedene Richtungen verändern, unterschiedliche Versionen für jedes Szenario ergeben. Doch wir, die wir hier versammelt sind, wir sind die Konstanten. Wir sind festes Leid, Leid das in jeder Welt genauso und genau so grausam in jedem einzelnen Universum existiert, wütet und selbst leidet.“ Nach und nach verstehen die Protagonisten was der Mond erklärt hat und eine unausgesprochene Angst erfüllt die Luft der seltsamen Dimension, während man realisiert, dass das ganze Leben jedes einzelnen Monsters eine geplante Folter war. Verzweiflung schlägt um in Agonie und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dann meldet sich Jeff zu Wort: „Aber wie kann es sein, dass der da“, verächtlich sieht er zum Killer mit den zwei Persönlichkeiten, „die da kennt und sie ihn, aber er mich kennt, ich ihn dafür jedoch nicht?“ Auch die Mutter scheint mittlerweile hinter das universelle Konstrukt gekommen zu sein und antwortet: „Die Konstanten oder Zeitlinien von mir und Sleepless scheinen sich irgendwo zu kreuzen, während ihr Sleepless lediglich als Variablen begegnet seid. Deshalb kennt er euch, aber ihr ihn nicht“ Der Mond der die ganze Zeit ruhig vor sich hin gearbeitet hat, platzt nun wütend dazwischen: „Hört zu ihr Wichte: Wenn wir nicht bald unsere Glutei Maximi erheben, dann bricht gleich das größte Unheil, dass jeder von euch sich vorstellen kann, über uns herein. Das ist der sichere Tod, die Auslöschung von astronomischen Konstanten. Ich für meinen Teil würde dies gerne vermeiden! Wenn ihr hier elendig verrecken wollt, dahingerafft von einer Übermacht, dann tut wie es euch Gesindel beliebt. Allerdings brauche ich euer Blut und das werde ich mir holen, sofern ihr mir das rote Lebenselixier nicht freiwillig überlasst.“ Die Anspannung und der Zeitdruck sind deutlich in seiner rauen Stimme zu hören. Einige wollen widersprechen, händigen ihm dann jedoch die Spritzen kommentarlos aus. Die panische Angst des Künstlers, verunsichert sie noch mehr. Eifrig fängt er an auf dem Boden Kreise, Symbole, Buchstaben aus fremden oder gar inexistenten Sprachen und Linien zu zeichnen. Die Luft scheint mit unzähligen Volt elektrisch geladen zu sein und zu knistern. Die Gefahr die über den Wesen hängt ist greifbar und die Atmosphäre in der bizarren Welt scheint immer unheilvoller zu werden. Der rote kugelförmige Horizont öffnet immer mehr Augen. Sie bewegen ihre Pupillen und die Kreise in ihrem Inneren scheinen sich zu drehen und die Personen auf der fliegenden Felsformation zu durchbohren. Irgendwo in dem Meer aus Augen öffnet sich plötzlich ein weiteres, dunkleres. Schwarzer Rauch dringt aus seinen Konturen. Doch dieses wächst aus der Sphäre heraus, drückt sich durch die Wand, wie ein dunkler Geist. Eine weiteres Auge, ein Mund, in Finsternis gehüllt, danach eine zerschlissene Robe. Er ist da. Der böse Geist dieser Dimension: DARKNESS. Die tiefste Finsternis in der Dunkelheit: “Welcome to my world Involve yourself within my dream Experience a life Just like your mind thought not to be Take a look through time As past or present words to be I rule this inferno Enthroned for eternity" “Willkommen in meiner Welt, schließe dich selbst in meinem Traum ein. Erlebe ein Leben, wie es dein Vestand nicht erdacht hätte. Wirf einen Blick durch die Zeit, während gegenwärtige oder zukünftige Wörter sind. Ich beherrsche dieses Inferno, gethront für die Ewigkeit.“ (Spirit in Black – Slayer) '' Weit entfernt von den geschaffenen Bösen, taucht das dunkle Wesen wie durch eine rote Wasseroberfläche. Viele Meilen trennen es von den anderen Kreaturen und doch sieht er sie alle, jede Bewegung, jeden Gedanken, hört jedes Wort, spürt jede die tiefste Furcht und die größte Angst in jedem von ihnen. Hämisch lacht es leise vor sich hin und entblößt dabei die spitzen Zähne, die an zwei scharfe Sägeblätter erinnern. „Es wird Zeit die neun Träger wieder zu Teilen meiner Macht zu machen.“, sagt es leise. Dann beginnt es immer schneller durch das karmesinfarbene Meer aus unirdischer Luft zu schweben, geradewegs auf die Felsformation zu. Geradewegs auf die neun Wesen zu. Gespannt warten die anderen Häftlinge des dimensionalen Gefängnisses darauf, dass der Mond die Zeichnung aus dem verdammten Blut vollendet. Er ist gerade dabei den letzten Kreis zu vervollständigen und unterbricht immer wieder, um kleine Symbole an den Rand zu schreiben. Seine Akkuratesse ist beeindruckend, doch die Zeit drängt und läuft gegen ihn. Er hat eine kleine Sanduhr neben sich gestellt. Der dunkle Sand rinnt langsam durch die kleine Öffnung und zeigt selbst hier temporelle Bewegung, während sich die bizarre Umwelt und die Augen an den sphärischen Wänden in dem Glas spiegeln. „Bist du mal endlich fertig?“, knurrt Something Worse ungeduldig. Er muss sein Temperament sehr zurückhalten, denn mittlerweile hat selbst er große Angst vor dem, was dort hinter den Augen, in der Dunkelheit lauert. Nein! Nicht was in der Dunkelheit lauert, die Dunkelheit selbst die dort wie ein unheilvolles Omen lauert. Die Dunkelheit die sie alle hier herbrachte, die Dunkelheit die sie erschuf, die Dunkelheit die sich auszubreiten scheint und immer näher kommt. Im selben Moment bemerkt auch der Turm die Wand aus undurchdringlicher Schwärze die sich auf sie zubewegt. Wie eine schrumpfende Kugel scheint sie die Monster von allen Seiten immer mehr einzuengen. „Sagt mal, seht ihr auch diese Rauchwolken?“ Nun blicken sie alle auf, selbst der Künstler, der auf dem steinigen Untergrund sitzt, sieht von seinem Gemälde auf. „Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.“ , haucht der Herrscher ängstlich. Schnell nimmt Deimos die Malerei wieder auf, doch er wird wieder abgelenkt. Er schaut hoch, malt jedoch weiter. „Seht mal!“, ruft der Narr. Er zieht eine Spielkarte aus einer seiner Taschen. Darauf ist ein Clown abgebildet. Ein fürchterlicher, monochromer Clown, mit langen Krallen. Darüber stehen zwei Worte: Der Narr. „Was zum Teufel ist das?“, fragt die Gerechtigkeit verunsichert. „Auch ich habe eine.“, sagt Eyeless Jack durch seine Maske. Er hält eine Karte mit den Worten „Der Triumphwagen“ in die Runde. Jetzt fassen alle anderen auch in ihre Taschen und ziehen Karten hervor. „Der Narr“, „die Mutter“, „Der Herrscher“, „Der Triumphwagen“, „Die Gerechtigkeit“, „Der Eremit“, „Der Teufel“, „Der Turm“, liest jeder seine Karte vor. Das Portal ist nun vollendet. Es sieht beinahe so aus wie die kreisdurchzogenen Augen, die auf sie herunterstarren. Nun liest auch der Künstler vor: „Der Mond.“ Er blickt auf die Uhr und erstarrt. Die winzigen Sandkörnchen fallen nicht mehr, sie schweben nach oben. Und dann geschieht es: Langsam steigt ein Wesen aus den Kreisen auf dem Boden empor. Wie ein Speer der sich in die Herzen bohrt und eine unglaubliche Angst freisetzt, schnappen die Wesen nach Luft, springen zurück, starren entsetzt auf das Ding. Es steigt weiter, hinauf über ihre Köpfe, beginnt dann zu sprechen: „Meine Kinder…endlich seid ihr zurückgekehrt.“ Keiner traut sich etwas zu sagen, der Respekt vor diesem Wesen ist einfach zu groß. Die roten Augen glühen und drehen sich, hypnotisieren. Eine Zeit lang starren sich die beiden Seiten regungslos an. Keiner der Gefangenen weiß, wie viel Zeit vergeht oder ob die Zeit überhaupt vergeht und nicht etwa still steht, wie ein angehaltenes omnipräsentes Rad. Irgendwann löst sich die Mutter und schreit das Wesen an. Es ist vielleicht das erste Mal, dass sie eine richtige Emotion zeigt und es ist Hass und Wut. „Zurückgekehrt?! Du mieses Monster hast uns hier eingesperrt!“ Sie atmet schwer und es wirkt als würde die Anwesenheit des Dunklen ihr zusätzlich, wie ein tonnenschwerer Betonklotz auf die Brust drücken und die Luft aus ihrem bebenden Körper pressen. „Interessant.“, sagt das Wesen abscheulich grinsend, „Ein Wesen dessen Emotionen komplett abgestellt wurden, kann beim Anblick seines Schöpfers Hass empfinden…vielleicht liegt es auch an der Herstellung deines ursprünglichen Zustandes.“ Die Stimme erklingt in ihren Köpfen, der Mund bewegt sich nicht, das Grinsen ist starr, die Augen blinzeln nicht. Ruhig, fast furchtlos tritt der Triumphwagen einen Schritt hervor. „Du bist der Schöpfer? DARKNESS?“ Obgleich der schwebende Robenträger seinen Ausdruck nicht verändert, sehen die Kreaturen die Faszination. „Das bin ich.“, bejaht es die Frage. Die Stimme dröhnt in den Köpfen, reißt an den Nerven wie kreischende Säge und vernebelt mit einem gleichzeitigen, dumpfen Dröhnen den Verstand jedes einzelnen. „Warum sind wir hier?“, fragt Eyeless Jack weiter. Es ist die Frage die sie alle beschäftigt, auf die selbst der Mond keine Antwort weiß. Jetzt öffnet DARKNESS seinen Mund und lässt ein grausames Lachen aus der uralten Kehler ertönen. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis! Solltet ihr es schaffen mich zu vernichten, dann, vielleicht, werdet ihr es erfahren.“ „So soll es sein.“, antwortet der Maskenträger. Er fängt etwas von der Flüssigkeit, die konstant aus seinen Augenhöhlen tropft auf, malt Zeichen auf seine Maske und seine Haut. Die Maske scheint mit seinem Gesicht zu verwachsen, ein Mund mit Reißzähnen bildet sich, seltsame Linien und Schnörkel ziehen sich über seinen Körper. Noch bevor jemand etwas sagen kann, springt der Triumphwagen hoch, öffnet den Mund und beißt zu. Ins Leere. Der finstere Meister ist spurlos verschwunden und das innerhalb eines flüchtigen Blinzelns. Verwirrt sehen sich die Wesen um. Wie ein Raubtier scannt der Maskierte die Umgebung. Dann ertönt ein spitzer Schrei: Mitten in der Menge steht das Wesen. Jetzt sind alle Kreaturen allarmiert. Der Kampf beginnt. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit verteilen sich alle auf der Plattform um das schwarze Ding herum. Wieder ist es der Triumphwagen der sich als erster vor traut. „Du hast meine Eltern vergiftet! Du hast meinen Bruder getötet! Du hast mich zu dem hier gemacht! Dafür wirst du büßen!“, schreit er und stürmt los. Hiebe, Bisse und messerscharfe Klauen sausen auf das Ziel hinab, doch DARKNESS schafft es immer auszuweichen oder verschwindet kurz, sodass die Angriffe durch es hindurch gehen. „Bleib. Endlich. Stehen!“ „Nun gut, wie du willst.“, sagt das Wesen böse und belustigt zugleich. Der Angreifer bemerkt als einziger den unheilvollen Ton in der Stimme nicht. Er reißt seinen Mund weit auf und beißt zu. Tatsächlich bewegt die Finsternis sich nicht und wartet auf den Angriff. Die Zähne schnappen zu, doch richten keinen Schaden an. Zwei Schatten sind aus dem Wesen gewachsen und reißen den Mund des Triumphwagens auseinander. Nun wächst der Kopf des Schattens in die Höhe, auch seine Fänge öffnen sich und nun beißen die scharfen Zähne zu. Blut spritzt und der Kopf des Triumphwagens samt Maske verschwindet in dem schwarzen Schlund. Geschockt sehen die anderen auf den Körper, der zusammensackt, auf dem Boden liegen bleibt und dann, nach und nach, zu schwarzem Rauch zerfällt. Lächelnd blickt der Mörder in die Runde und fragt: „Wer von euch Witzen ist der nächste?“ Und dann stürmen sie los. Der Eremit teleportiert sich hinter das Wesen. Er überragt es um mindestens einen Meter. Die Tentakel schießen hervor, durchbohren den Stoff und treten auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Sleepless zieht eines seiner Skalpelle und ritzt sich in den Finger, eher er die blutverschmierte Klinge in das Wesen stößt, während Sunny sich auf darauf konzentriert den gemeinsamen Feind, mental festzuhalten. Der Angriff ist vorüber, keine Bewegung. Die Monster verharren vor dem Ding, dessen Gesicht eingefroren scheint, dem Herrscher immer ins Gesicht blickend. „Ist…es tot?“, fragt die Gerechtigkeit vorsichtig. „Weiß nicht.“, sagt Sleepless deutlich verunsichert. Eine Weile ist es still, niemand bewegt sich, niemand sagt etwas. Doch dann stürmt Sunny plötzlich vor, schlägt Sleepless mit Wucht die Faust ins Gesicht. Er stolpert und fällt, gleichzeitig steigt schwarzer, lebender Rauch auf. Lachen, dann versucht die Mutter auch den Slenderman zu verletzen, doch dieser ist schneller und springt hinter sie, fesselt sie mit seinen Auswüchsen und zwingt sie in die Knie. Dann erschüttert eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion die Felsformation. Energiebälle sausen durch das Schattenreich. Der Teufel feuert unkontrolliert herum und versucht das mittlerweile wieder schwebende Ding zu treffen. Die Schockwelle einer Explosion reißt den Slenderman von den Füßen und zusammen mit der Mutter rollt er über den steinigen Untergrund. Doch während er sich noch aus dem Fallen teleportieren kann, bleibt Sunny bewusstlos liegen. „Stirb du Bastard! Mach Platz für den wahren Gotten!“, kreischt der Teufel wütend und besessen. Vergo rennt auf das Wesen zu und lässt sein Messer immer wieder über das Gesicht fahren. Bei jedem Schnitt strömt schwarzer Rauch aus der Dunkelheit. Doch die Wunden wachsen wieder zusammen. Verdutzt sieht Vergo in das böse Gesicht. „Netter Versuch, du Einfallspinsel!“ Eine Druckwelle schleudert den Mann mit der weißen Maske Meter weit weg. Das Wesen öffnet seine Robe. Ein Wust aus Schattententakeln schießen aus der Dunkelheit hervor, direkt auf den am Boden kauernden Koch zu. Nichts als Finsternis verbirgt sich unter der Robe, DARKNESS scheint keinen Körper zu besitzen. Dann durchbohren die schwarzen Auswüchse den Körper an der Schulter, den Gliedmaßen und einigen Gelenken. Blut tropft aus den Wunden. Langsam kommt es näher auf Vergo zu. „Gerechtigkeit…“, sagt es verächtlich, „Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit! Ich bestimmte das hier und jetzt, das Leben und den Tod und das sein! Und du, wirst nicht mehr sein!“ Als es vor ihm steht, fangen die Kreise in den Augen an sich zu drehen. Vergos Körper krümmt sich, langsam zieht er sich auseinander. Ein gequälter Schrei wird verschluckt. Es scheint als hätte sich ein schwarzes Loch in ihm gebildet. Dann steigt auch aus ihm schwarzer Dunst auf und die Gerechtigkeit ist verschwunden. Doch sofort geht der gnadenlose Kampf der großen Monster weiter. Erneut schießen Kugeln aus reiner Energie durch die sauerstofflose Luft. Der Schöpfer weicht aus, wird dennoch getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert. Und es geschieht etwas Unerwartetes: Der Narr der kurz nach Beginn des Kampfes verschwunden ist, schießt aus dem Boden neben DARKNESS. Seine schwarze Klaue dematerialisiert, bohrt sich in das Wesen und rematerialisiert. Tatsächlich scheint das Wesen einen Schaden davon getragen zu haben, denn ein unglaubliches Donnern bricht aus dem Monster heraus. Laughing Jack dreht seine Hand in dem Wesen immer weiter, mehr und mehr Rauch dringt aus der Robe. „Wie gefällt dir das? Fühlt sich nicht gut an so durchbohrt zu werden, oder?“, kreischt der Narr lachend. Das Wesen öffnet seinen Mund, doch kein Blut sondern nur Schattendunst tritt daraus hervor: „Du bist wahrlich ein Narr.“ Wiederdrehen sich die Augen des Wesens und ein Sog entsteht vor seinen Augen. Er reißt und zerrt an dem schwarz-weißen Jack, dieser dematerialisiert sich, wird zu einer Rauchwolke, aus ebenso dunklem Rauch, wie DARKNESS und taucht einige Meter weiter weg wieder auf. Gerade noch so, hat er die List überlebt. Auf der anderen Seite der Plattform öffnet die Mutter ihre Augen und richtet sich wackelig auf. „Was…Was ist geschehen?“ Sleepless rennt zu ihr herüber und beugt sich zu der kauernden jungen Frau herunter. „Sunny? Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?“, ruft er und hilft ihr auf. Sie ist noch etwas schwach, kann sich aber auf den Beinen halten. „Du bist von einer Explosion von den Beinen gerissen worden und mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen. Danach warst du bewusstlos.“ Sie sieht zu dem massiven Blutfleck, der aus Eyeless Jacks Hals kam, nachdem ihm der finstere Schöpfer das Haupt mit bloßem Zähnen abriss. Sie sieht das Geschehene und es scheint als würde etwas in ihr zerbrechen. Die Hoffnung diese Hölle lebend zu verlassen, die Hoffnung DARKNESS zu töten und wieder ein normales Leben oder vielleicht sogar nur ein Leben in der normalen Welt zu leben, die Hoffnung schwindet dahin und stattdessen tritt die Monotonie und Teilnahmslosigkeit wieder in ihre Stimme. Die Szene eingefroren, kaum einer der anderen bewegt sich, kaum einer spricht. Die Protagonisten atmen schwer, versuchen für einen Augenblick zu verschnaufen, Kraft zu tanken, den Kampf sacken zu lassen. Doch als sie merken, dass ihr Schöpfer sie nicht angreift, werden sie aufgerüttelt. Hektisch blicken sich die verbleibenden sieben um. „Wo ist dieser Bastard?!“, ruft Laughing Jack wütend. Der Slenderman springt von einem Punkt der felsigen Insel zum anderen, kann jedoch nichts entdecken. „Es scheint verschwunden. Doch: Täuschung? Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch.“ Eine erschreckende Stille liegt über der Plattform in der Dunkelheit. So leise, dass man denken könnte sie verschlucke jedwedes Geräusch und mache taub. Doch die Monster sind höchst Aufmerksam, die Stille kann nur ein Vorbote dessen sein, was ihnen noch an Grausamkeiten bevor steht. Ganz leise wispert der Herrscher zur Mutter: „Sunny? Ist alles wieder gut? Kannst du kämpfen?“ Ihre Antwort erschüttert den jungen Mann mit dem blauen und grünen Auge. Monoton, resigniert, leise, verloren haucht sie: „Wir können nicht gewinnen. Wir sind ihm nicht gewachsen. Der Schöpfer hat uns erschaffen und er wird uns wieder vernichten. Für ihn sind wir Spielfiguren in seinem abartigen Spiel. Er wird uns von der Welt tilgen, uns vernichten und gnadenlos zerstören. Wir haben keine Chance.“ Fassunglos und tieftraurig sieht er sie an. Und dann fällt ihm etwas in einiger Entfernung auf. Einen Schatten der in der Luft schwebt und dessen rote Augen auf Sunny gerichtet sind. Sie glühen und scheinen sich in ihren Kopf und ihre tiefsten Gedanken zu brennen. Verdrehen den Verstand der jungen Frau, wirbeln wie ein Sturm in ihrem Geist, verwüsten ihre Psyche und hinterlassen nichts als Chaos. Obwohl der Herrscher und die anderen Kreaturen es nicht sehen können, ist der Vorgang spürbar. „Los Jeff!“, schreit Sleepless, „wir müssen ihn aufhalten!“ Zögerlich steht der Turm da, doch als der schlaflose Killer losrennt, fängt auch er an zu laufen. Hunder Meter, 90 Meter, 70 Meter, 40 Meter, 25 Meter, 10 Meter, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, dann sind sie bei dem Robenträger angekommen. Sofort schwingen sie ihre Stichwaffen, stechen zu, reißen tiefe Schnitte in den bereits zerfetzten und zerlöcherten Stoff. Doch DARKNESS weicht immer wieder gewandt aus, vermeidet viele der Angriffe und kein einziges mal verzieht er das haifischartige, boshafte Grinsen. Dann beginnt er sich zu teleportieren, verschwindet und taucht hinter den erschöpften Angreifenden auf, bringt sie immer mehr aus dem Konzept. Und dann setzt der Herrscher zu einer wagemutigen Aktion an. Nach dem nächsten Stich durch Jeffs Messer, dreht er sich blitzartig um, wo die Finsternis sich gerade materialisiert und stößt das Skalpell in eine seiner Adern. Das kräfteneutralisierende Blut spritzt schnell auf die dunkle Robe und zieht in den Stoff ein. Keuchend lacht der Herrscher: „Damit hättest du nicht gerechnet, was? Deine Kräfte sind jetzt hinüber.“ Zum ersten mal verzieht das Wesen der Dunkelheit seine Miene und auch wenn es schwer ist in dem minimalistischen Gesicht etwas zu erkennen, so sehen die Überlebenden deutlich die Verwunderung und Irritation. „Du...du...du Bastard!“, kreischt es wütend und sieht sich hektisch um. Während Sleepless sich den bluttropfenden Arm hält, atmet Jeff schwer durch. Die anderen Geschöpfe haben das wüste Spektakel aus der Ferne mitverfolgt. Der Blick des diabolischen Schöpfers fällt auf die immer noch geschwächte Mutter, dann sieht er zu dem Mann, der es geschafft hat, ihn etwas in die Enge zu drängen und wartet. Wartet, bis dieser seinen Blick versteht und dann seinen Mund wieder zu dem abscheulichen Grinsen verzieht. Der Schwarze rast los, Sleepless der sich gerade noch den Arm mit einem Stofffetzen verbinden kann hinterher, kurz bevor sie bei Sunny ankommen, hat der Herrscher ihn eingeholt. Dutzenden Stiche mit der blutgetränkten Klinge bohren sich in den Rücken der Kreatur. Dann bleibt sie wie angewurzelt stehen und regt sich nicht mehr. Zehn bis zwanzig Meter trennen sie von ihrem Opfer, das kaum begriffen hat, welchem qualvollem Schicksal es gerade noch so entgangen ist. „Worse!“, schreit der Herrscher mit donnernder Stimme, „Los! Mach ihn kalt!“ Und sofort fliegen die lilafarbenen Energiekugeln los. Dann geschieht alles wie in einer unrealen Zeitlupe. Während Sleepless zurückspringt und sich in Deckung bringt, dreht sich das Wesen zu ihm um, grinst und sagt: „Du Narr! Jetzt hast du sie auf dem Gewissen.“ Schwarze Schattenfäden werden an seiner Hand sichtbar. Das Blut hat die Neutralisierung der Kräfte verfehlt. Die Energiebälle kommen näher. DARKNESS reißt seinen Arm herum. Die Fäden ziehen. Und die Mutter wird von den Beinen gerissen. Eine unglaubliche Explosion zerreißt Sunny in witzige Fetzen und noch ehe die Überreste zu Boden sinken, gehen sie in finsterem Rauch auf. Mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen sitzt Sleepless da, alle Hoffnung verloren, von Schuld zerfressen. Und so bemerkt er es kaum, dass das Wesen sich jetzt auf ihn zu bewegt. Teuflisch grinsend blickt es auf den knienden Mann hinab, voller Verachtung und Hass und Überheblichkeit. „Du niederes kleines Wesen! Ich hätte dir mehr Verstand anstelle deines nichtsnutzigen Bruders geben sollen!“ Seine Stimme donnert und kreischt über die Plattform hinweg und gleichzeitig dröhnt sie wie ein grauenvolles Echo in den Köpfen. Schreiend hält der Herrscher sich die Hände vor die Ohren, reißt seinen Kopf hin und her, versucht die Stimme abzustellen. Langsam hebt das Wesen eine Hand und dematerialisiert sie. Am bodenliegend und zuckend sieht der Herrscher flehend zum Narren, der einige Meter entfernt steht. Lautlos formen seine Lippen zwei Worte: „Hilf mir.“ Doch der Narr bleibt ungerührt stehen. Sich selbst in Gefahr begeben, um diesen dämlichen kleinen Killer zu retten? Niemals! Und so sieht er zu wie die Hand des Finsteren langsam in die Brust des Mannes mit den zwei verschiedenen Augen eindringt, wie der Schattenrauch aus der Hand und der Brust hervorquillt, wie Sleepless erschrocken und zugleich zu kaltem, gleich totem Eis erstarrt und dann schreit, verstummt, vergeht. Die Hand materialisiert sich in ihm, um sein Herz und zerdrückt es von innen. Eine wahre Blutfontäne sprudelt aus dem Hals, scheint mit dem markerschütternden Schrei um die Wette zu kämpfen, welcher der beiden sich zu erst aus der Kehle pressen kann. Dann zergeht der Körper des jungen Mannes in Finsternis. Das Wesen, das gerade auf so unglaublich brutale und erbarmungslose Art und Weise den Herrscher getötet hat, dreht sich mit einem schadenfrohen und gehässigen Grinsen um. „Wer von euch ist der nächste? Du vielleicht Jack?“ „Halt dein Maul, du Bastard! Ich reiß dich in Stücke!“ DARKNESS lacht unbeeindruckt. Seine Kreisaugen mit den kleinen Punkten auf den Linien fixieren den monochromen Clown. Dieser versucht seine Angst zu verbergen, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Sein Meister liest in seinen Gedanken wie in einem Buch und er spürt es. „Ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Grausamkeit, Jack! Einen Mitstreiter, vielleicht sogar einen Freund, einfach sterben lassen, um sich selbst zu retten.“ Die Worte bohren sich in seinen Kopf und seine Seele. „Was braucht es nicht alles um aus dem Freund aller Kinder einen wahnsinnigen Psychopathen zu machen? Einen Kindermörder? Einen Leichenschänder? Einen Sadisten ohne Skrupel, Erbarmen oder Mitleid?“ Laughing Jacks Körper bebt vor Wut. Sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich immer schneller. „Ich habe gesagt: Halt! Dein! Maul!“ Unbeeindruckt fährt der Schatten fort: „Alles was es braucht sind ein paar unglückliche Fügungen des Schicksals, Traumata, einen leichten Hang zum Sadismus, zerstörte Empathie, einen Satz grausamer Eltern!“ Und dann lacht es, lacht so böse, so glücklich über das Leid, so wahnsinnig, dass der Narr vor Zorn explodiert. Er wird unsichtbar, rast auf den Robenträger zu, kreist um ihn, bevor dieser überhaupt weiß was geschieht. In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde springt der Schwarz-weiße auf das Wesen zu, rammt seine säbelscharfen Klauen in das Monster, versenkt sie tief in dem Stoff. Und dann zerreißt er das teuflische Ding in der Mitte, mit einem wahnsinnigen Schrei. Schwarzer Rauch tropft wie eine Flüssigkeit auf den Boden und breitet sich wie eine tiefschwarze Öllache aus. Das Zerreißen des Stoffes hallt durch die seltsame Dimension, während schwarze Stofffetzen sich von der Robe lösen und zu Boden fallen wie dunkle Tropfen bösen Blutes. Ruhe. Nur das schwere Atmen ist zu hören, das Keuchen das aus den Lungen des Clowns dringt. Der Slenderman teleportiert sich neben ihn. „Tot?“, erklingt die Stimme im Kopf des Narren. Seinen Blick nicht von der öligen Suppe auf dem Boden der organischen Felsplattform abwendend erwidert er: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Tiefste Verunsicherung und Adrenalin lassen die kratzige Stimme zittern. Ein manisches Lachen erklingt hinter ihnen. „Meinst du dieser Abschaum hat das überlebt?! Dann lass mich noch mal ran!“ Gerade noch so können der Slenderman und Laughing Jack in Deckung gehen, da schlagen schon die leuchtenden Kugeln in den Boden ein und explodieren in der Pfütze aus Dunkelheit. Risse schlängeln sich, wie ein farbloses Reptil, über den pulsierenden Untergrund und spalten ihn. Eine unidentifizierbare Flüssigkeit dringt aus den Ritzen, eine schwarze Suppe, die sich mit den Überresten des grausamen Monsters vermischt. Lachend schreit Something Worse den Krater seiner Explosionen an: „Du Bastard hast wohl gedacht du könntest mich täuschen?! Du hast gedacht du könntest mich besiegen?! Ich hab dich getötet, du niederes Wesen!“ Abwechselnd lachend und keuchend steht er da, starrt er auf das zerrüttete Grab. Wütend erhebt sich der Narr hinter einem Felsvorsprung: „Bist du verrückt? Du hättest uns beinahe zerbombt, du Idiot! Und du glaubst doch wohl nicht das deine kleinen Bällchen solch ein Wesen töten könnten“, er lacht hämisch, „Es waren meine Klauen die ihn in Fetzen gerissen haben!“ Gifitg starren sich die beiden Psychopathen an. Doch bevor die beiden sich gegenseitig an die Gurgeln gehen können, taucht der Eremit zwischen ihnen auf. Irritiert geben die beiden Kontrahenten das Wettstarren auf. „Beruhigen. Neues Ziel: Entkommen. Noch immer gefangen hier.“ „Er hat recht.“, meldet sich nun auch Jeff the Killer zu Wort, der nun angelaufen kommt, „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?“ Die vier Kämpfer sehen sich um, sehen zu den Orten, wo die anderen Wesen gefallen sind. Trauer nimmt die geschundenen Gemüter ein. Eine ganze Weile verstreicht ohne das sich jemand bewegt. Sie stehen einfach nur da und schweigen. „Nun, wir sollten versuchen irgendwie zu entkommen.“, beginnt der Turm nach einer Weile, „Wo ist denn dieser Künstler? Ist der auch tot?“ Erst jetzt fällt ihnen auf, dass der Mond, seit dem Auftauchen des Monsters, verschwunden ist. Langsam macht sich der Trupp der Überlebenden auf den Weg zu der Stelle, an der Deimos das Portal auf den Boden gemalt hat. Doch auch nach Stunden der Suche, bleibt der Künstler unauffindbar. Und ebenso scheint das Portal , für das die Ermordeten und die Überlebenden ihr Blut gelassen haben, vom Boden wegradiert worden zu sein. Kein einziger Strich, keine Farbe ist mehr an der Stelle an der es prangte. „Dieser miese Penner!“, platzt es aus dem Narren heraus, „Der hat sich einfach mit unserem Blut verpisst! Wenn wir hier raus sind, werde ich den in „seinem“ verdammten Universum suchen und etwas mit ihm spielen.“ Seine Klauen verkrampfen sich und drücken gerade so viel in seine Hände, das einzelne kleine Bluttropfen aus der dunklen Haut treten. „Müssen Weg finden. Hier Leere. Kein Leben möglich. Müssen. Entkommen.“ Die Stimme des Slendermans hallt mit Nachdruck in ihren Köpfen. Jeff the Killer gerät immer mehr in Panik. Es ist nicht mehr die Angst vernichtet und zerstört zu werden, sondern die Angst auf dieser Plattform mitten in der Finsternis bis in alle Ewigkeiten festzusitzen. Die Angst vor der Ungewissheit, was noch geschehen mag. „Dieser Wichser!“, kreischt der Turm verzweifelt in die immerwährende Nacht hinein. „Schnauze!“, donnert der Teufel ihn an. Als sein Blick auf die schwarze Substanz fällt, die aus den Erdrissen quillt, blickt er auf. „Was wäre, wenn die Seele von DARKNESS noch hier ist? Was wäre, wenn ich sie fresse und mir seine Kräfte aneigne? Könnte ich...“ „...uns dann hier heraus holen?“, unterbricht der Narr ihn. „Nicht sicher. Doch, möglich. Versuchen.“, sagt der Slenderman. Noch bevor das letzte Wort in den Köpfen verklingt, ist der wahnsinnige Teufel los gerannt, zurück zu dem riesigen Krater. Auch die anderen Kreaturen folgen ihm, doch Something Worse ist viel zu schnell. Als der Slenderman neben ihm auftaucht, kniet er schon in dem See aus finsterer Flüssigkeit und schaufelt sie ihn sich hinein. Dunkle Tropfen rinnen an seinem Mund und von seinen Händen herunter. „DAS!“, schreit er euphorisch und verrückt, „Das ist seine Seele! Und ich, der große König aller Dimensionen, der Herrscher allen Seins, der große Gott Dheunos apo Kémelom werde mir seine Macht einverleiben!“ Ängstlich betrachten die anderen drei das absurde Spektakel. Leise wispert Jeff: „Ist es nicht gefährlich für uns, wenn der da so viel Kraft hat? Er könnte dasselbe tun, wie DARKNESS.“ Langsam nicken die anderen. Immer noch starren sie den Teufel schockiert an. Wäre es Blut und keine schwarze Flüssigkeit, so wäre es der verstörendste Anblick den man wohl je gesehen hat: Ein Gott der gierig das Blut eines anderen verschlingt. Plötzlich hält er in seinem grausigen Treiben inne, sieht mit weit aufgerissenen, starren Augen zu den Wesen die hinter ihm stehen und feuert dann eine violette Kugel vor sich. Statt zu explodieren erzeugt sie jedoch einen Wirbel, der in der Luft fest zu schweben scheint. „Es.hat.geklappt!“, keucht er und dreht sich um. „Für einen kleinen Dienst als meine Sklaven, für, sagen wir, den Rest eures erbärmlichen Lebens dürft ihr durch 'mein' Portal zurück in 'meine' Welt.“ Angstvoll kommen die letzten Monster näher, versammeln sich um ihren neuen Gott. „Nun ihr wollt meine Diener sein?“, sagt der Teufel überheblich. Widerwillig brummen sie ihre Zustimmung vor sich her. Es ist sein Hunger nach Macht, sein Wahnsinn, seine Arroganz und das ereichte Ziel, die Something Worse unachtsam machen. Denn er bemerkt es kaum, dass die schwarze Substanz langsam an ihm hoch kriecht und aus den Rissen seiner Haut läuft. Wie ein lebender Organismus scheint sie sich zusammen zu fügen. Und dann wächst der Schatten über den Teufel hinaus, wird zu einer großen Mauer aus reiner Finsternis, die das Portal verdeckt. 2 Meter, 3 Meter, 4 Meter. Jeff und der Narr reißen ihre Augen und Münder weit auf. Der Junge mit den tiefschwarzen Rändern unter den Augen sieht sein Unglück nicht kommen, denkt die verzerrten Gesichter drücken Erstaunen über seine Macht aus und bemerkt die Rückkehr des Schöpfers nicht. Doch der gigantische Schatten formt sich nicht zu dem Robenträger, sondern zu einer neuen Form. Ein deutlicher Umriss eines Kopfes und eines Körpers zeichnen sich ab, danach zwei lange Arme mit riesigen Klauen und zum Schluss öffnen sich vier rote Lichter in dem dunklen Kopf. Doch die Form manifestiert sich nicht, wird nicht zu einem deutlichen Objekt, sondern bleibt ein bewegter Schatten und verschwommenes Licht. Drei Augen, eines davon an der Stelle, wo die Stirn sein müsste, und ein Mund formen sich aus dem roten Glühen. „Einfältiger Narr!“, lacht die Stimme in ihren Köpfen. Wie in Zeitlupe entgleisen die Gesichtszüge des Teufels. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du, als kleiner Teil meiner Macht, kannst mich absorbieren? Habt ihr gedacht ihr könnt von hier entkommen?“ Das Lachen wird grausamer, boshafter, schadenfroher. Der Teufel atmet schwer vor Wut. Dann dreht er sich ruckartig um, schließt seine Augen kurz und reißt sie dann auf. Violette Blitze zucken über den Körper aus Finsternis, doch nichts geschieht. „Du versuchst mich auszulöschen wie eine Kerze? Ich werde dich auspusten und deine Existenz ausradieren!“ Jetzt reißt der Schatten die roten Augen auf. Rotes Licht dringt aus den Rissen im Körper von Something Worse, gequälte Schreie bahnen sich ihren Weg aus seiner Kehle. Flehend blickt der Teufel jetzt zu den anderen. Doch diese sind starr, bewegen sich nicht, sehen zu wie immer mehr Licht aus dem Körper strömt, wie die Risse sich weiten und neue entstehen. Dann hört es abrupt auf. Der gerade noch so überhebliche Gott sinkt schwach zu Boden, bricht keuchend zusammen. „So? Du willst Gott spielen? Du willst mich besiegen? Ich bin noch längst nicht fertig mit dir!“ Wieder beginnt das Licht den Jungen von innen heraus zu zerreißen. Und tatsächlich ist es der Turm, der am ängstlichsten war, der jetzt mit seinem Messer losstürmt. Geradewegs rennt er auf den Schreienden und seinen Peiniger zu, doch kurz bevor er sie erreicht, ändert er seinen Kurs. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment, schießen schwarze Stacheln aus dem Boden heraus. Es scheint, als sähe er jeden Angriff voraus. Im Zick-Zack rennt er immer wieder um die beiden herum, wartet auf einen günstigen Moment und weicht allem aus, was DARKNESS ihm entgegenschleudert. Als der richtige Augenblick gekommen ist, springt er ein Stück weit zurück. Aufmerksam beobachtet der gigantische Schatten den Killer und wartet auf seinen Angriff. Doch der vernichtende Stoß bleibt aus. Stattdessen springt der Turm und ist verschwunden. Die Finte ist geglückt. Jeff verschwindet in dem Portal. Der Finstere stößt einen wutentbrannten Schrei aus und schließt das Tor. Dann reißt die schwarze Klaue ein Loch in die Luft und erschafft einen neuen Ausgang. Sofort sieht der Narr seine Chance und wird unsichtbar. Doch als er den Wirbel in der Luft erreicht und ihn durchschreiten will, prallt er paralysiert davon zurück. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse auch nur einen von euch entkommen? Nun, langsam wird es Zeit, diese Farce zu beenden!“ Vier Wände erheben sich um den Narren, bevor er fliehen kann, bildet sich eine Decke. „Ich habe dich schon einmal in deine Box zurück gesperrt!“, kreischt das Wesen fanatisch, „Dieses mal wirst du darin sterben!“ Der Kubus fängt an zu schrumpfen und die Wände rücken näher zueinander. Verzweifeltes Hämmern dringt aus dem Würfel, bis es irgendwann erstickt. Dunkler Qualm steigt aus den Ecken und dann ist auch der Narr vergangen. Langsam verstreichen die finsteren Nebelschwaden. Ein Wind heult lautlos über die Felsen hinweg. „Und nun zu dir!“, schreit der Schatten plötzlich. Dunkle Tentakel schießen aus dem Körper hervor und dringen in das Portal zu einer anderen Welt ein. Nun taucht der Slenderman neben dem sich windenden Worse auf. „Bitte, Meister. Verschonen. Wir dienen. Aber: Leben.“ So wie die Stimme des Eremiten telepathisch in ihren Köpfen hallt, so ist auch die schreckliche Stimme des Wesen in ihren Gedanken. „Ihr werdet mir nicht dienen. Ich hole mir meine Macht zurück. Ich hole mir 'seine 'Kraft zurück.“ Der ausweglosen Situation bewusst, greift nun auch der Anzugträger an. Doch für jeden Tentakel aus seinem Rücken, schlägt ein Tentakel aus dem Schatten zurück. Peitschende Hiebe knallen über die Plattform hinweg. Und gerade als der große Mann sich teleportieren will, trifft ihn etwas unvorhergesehen in den Rücken und er geht zu Boden. Doch es sind keine feindlichen Extremitäten. Es ist ein Junge mit einem weißen Kaputzenpullover. Sie rappeln sich beiden schnell auf. „Jeff.“, erklingt die Stimme des Eremiten traurig in seinem Schädel, „Wie gefunden?“ „Es...es öffnete sich plötzlich hinter mir und dann schossen die Tentakel heraus.“ „Es tut mir Leid. Wir. Zusammen. Vielleicht...“, dann erstirbt die Stimme. „Viellei...“, bringt Jeff noch hervor, dann durchstoßen die Tentakeln auch ihn. Gleichzeitig dringen die spitzen Gliedmaßen des finsteren Wesen in sie ein, durchbohren diverse Stellen ihrer Körper. Dann watet das riesige Ding auf sie zu. „Ihr armseligen Kreaturen. Ich werde euch schnell erlösen.“ Alles Flehen des Turmes hilft nichts. Erbarmungslos öffnet die Kreatur den Mund aus rotem Licht und entblößt die absolute Schwärze in seinem Schlund. Langsam bilden sich schwarze Ströme die aus den Körpern der zwei Kreaturen in den Abgrund gesogen werden. Immer schwächer hängen sie in den Tentakeln, die sie durchbohrt haben und nun festhalten. Dann donnern zwei schwarzen Kugeln zu ihn und reißen sie in schwarze Materiefetzen. Noch immer zitternd und von Krämpfen geschüttelt liegt der Teufel am Boden, als DARKNESS sich zu ihm umdreht. „Viel zu lange habe ich mich mit euch hier herumgeschlagen. Viel zu lange habe ich auf meine Rache gewartet. Aber keine Sorge: Niemand wird verschont. Euren Verräter werde ich mir auch noch holen! Und dann werde ich mich an ihm Rächen!“ In einem letzten Anflug von Menschlichkeit, der sich durch die Bosheit des Teufels bahnt, sammelt er seine Kräfte, springt auf und richtet seine Handflächen auf DARKNESS. „Stirb!“, kreischt er und die violetten Energiebälle prasseln wie ein Bombenhagel auf die schwarze Wand ein. Doch diese entgegnet den Angriff auf dieselbe Art. Schwarze Kugeln rasen den Violetten entgegen. Ein Meer aus Explosionen erschüttert die Welt. Und dann steht das Wesen vor ihm. Eingefrorene Zeit. Hämisches Lachen. Eine Explosion löscht dieses Universum aus. 'Der Ursprung des Bösen: „The root of all evil is the heart of a black soul The force that has lived all eternity The never ending search for a truth never told“ „Die Wurzel allen Übels ist das Herz einer schwarzen Seele, die Kraft die jede Unendlichkeit überlebt hat. Die niemals endende Suche nach einer niemals gesprochenen Wahrheit.“ (South of Heaven - Slayer) Schwarzer Stein reiht sich an lebende Wände. Lavabäche stürzen aus der Tiefe gen Himmel. Seltsame Wesen trotten monoton über den Strand aus Metallblöcken hinein in die rotglühende See. Ihre Haut fängt Feuer, doch kein einziger Schrei erklingt. Eine Kugel fällt nach oben, zerschellt an einer organischen Decke und aus einem Schlund schießt die nächste empor. Ohne einen Laut, öffnet sich ein Portal an einer der Wände und der Mond, Deimos, tritt heraus. Sowie er das Tor durchschritten hat, schließt es sich hinter ihm. Er zieht eine Karte aus einer der vielen Manteltaschen hervor, entfaltet sie umständlich und fängt an mehrere Kreise durchzustreichen. Dabei murmelt er: „Diese nicht. Diese nicht. Diese ebenso wenig. Auch diese nicht. Nein, nein, nein. Und nein!“ Die anderen deformierten Gestalten nehmen keine Kenntnis von dem andersartigen Lebewesen. „All diese Welten, Universen, Dimensionen...doch nicht sicher vor ihm. Naja...irgendwie werde ich das Katz- und Mausspiel überleben. Doch was ist sein Geheimnis? Was hat er mit den Sachen, die er gesagt hat, gemeint?“ Schweigend und nachdenkend breitet er Gegenstände, Blätter und Stifte, Notizblöcke, halb voll mit Kritzeleien und Theorien und halb voll mit weißer Leere, Utensilien und anderem Material aus. Langsam lässt er sich im Schneidersitz nieder und fängt an nachzudenken. „Konstanten und Variablen, Rad der Zeit, 'Rache an mir selbst nehmen'. Was kann das nur bedeuten?“ Die Zeit verstreicht, Minuten, dann Stunden vergehen. Im Universum des Chaos, indem das finstere Wesen die anderen Protagonisten tötet sind es Tage. In der normalen Welt vergehen jedoch Jahre, Jahrzehnte und ganze Jahrhunderte. Kriege, Naturkatastrophen, Umweltverschmutzung und der Verfall der Zeit ziehen über den Globus her und verwandeln ihn am Ende in einen toten Erdball. All das geschieht, während Deimos dort in der bizarren Welt sitzt und fieberhaft Denkt. Und dann versteht er es. Versteht den Sinn hinter dem Erschaffen und Einreißen der monsterhaften Werke. Versteht den Zusammenhang zwischen Raum und Zeit, Leben und Tot. Ein trauriges Lächeln huscht über das Gesicht des jungen Künstlers. „Er war es selbst. Er hat sich selbst geschaffen und dadurch ein Zeitrad. Alles wiederholt sich. Das sichert den Fortbestand, dass ewige Überleben des Monsters.“ Er stellt seine Sanduhr auf den Kopf und sofort beginnt der weiße Sand herunter zu rieseln. 11 Minuten ticken durch die Zeit. Langsam öffnen sich Augen an den lebenden Sedimentplatten. Dann erhebt sich DARKNESS aus den schwarzen Felsen. „Ich weiß es jetzt. Der Grund für all das hier.“, beginnt er leise. Stumm sieht ihn die Finsternis an, das Gesicht wieder zur Fratze unter der Robe verzogen. „Er hat dich erschaffen, stimmts? Er...Du...Du hast dich selbst geschaffen. Es ist ein Kreislauf. Du wirst dich selbst vernichten und wieder erschaffen. Du wirst uns oder ähnliche Wesen erschaffen und er wird uns töten.“ Mit diesen Worten geht auch der letzte Überlebende in die Finsternis. Bevor er in Mitten der unendlichen Schwärze sein Leben lässt, hört und spürt er die Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Er zwang mich dazu meine Frau zu töten und zog mich in sich. Seit diesem Tag bin ich ein Teil des Bösen. Ein Teil der Finsternis. Ein Teil von diesem Wesen, welches sich selbst DARKNESS nennt.“ ''Schwärze.' Das Werk war vollendet. Der Autor lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete seine Arbeit. Über zwei Jahre hatte er an der Geschichte über das böse Wesen gesessen, daran gefeilt und geschraubt, geschrieben und gelesen. Es war ein riesiger Haufen an Arbeit, doch schlussendlich war er fertig. Und er war zufrieden. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte, auf eine ruhige Art und Weise erschöpft, fest, dass seine Schicht im Krankenhaus vorbei war. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und die Nacht hing schon seit einigen Stunden über der Stadt. Er hatte die Zeit komplett vergessen, es war ihm vorgekommen als wären es nur einige wenige Minuten, die er über seinem Text gesessen hatte. Er veröffentlichte seine Geschichte, schaltete den Computer für Mitarbeiter aus, nahm seine Sachen und trat in heraus in die Nacht. Es war eine ganz normale Herbstnacht...und doch...war sie anders. Diese Nacht war stockdunkel. < [[Benutzer:Mis4nthr0py666|Mis4nthr0py666] (Diskussion) 13:23, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Vergo